GSR Found
by csigal123
Summary: Grissom tries to find Sara after Natalie leaves her in the desert to die. Set after Grissom talks to Natalie in the interrogation room. LOL
1. Chapter 1

_(GSR) Found_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch. 1**

Grissom has told the team about him and Sara, and has talked to Natalie.

Leaving the interrogation room and slamming the door.

Griss: "Damnit."

Cath: "Gil, we'll find her."

Griss: Assemble the team in my office NOW."

Cath: "Okay, I'll go get them."

She didn't question him, no was not the time, they needed to find Sara now. He was still fumming about his interview with Natalie.

Griss (to the ceiling): "God Sara, Where are you?"

He was almost panicked when he reached his office. The team entered five minutes later.

Griss: "Have you found anything else in the model?" he asked Nick.

Nick: "Nothing but the VIN number. I'll look again. Warrick come help."

Griss: "Did you find anything in the soil sample? She might of used the soil from the site." he asked Greg.

Greg: "We haven't got the results back yet." he replied.

Griss: "WHY NOT?! Go check on it!!" Greg leaves without saying a word. He knows that Grissom is just worried. He wants to find Sara as much as Grissom.

* * *

Catherine and Grissom are the only ones left in his office.

Cath: "Take it easy on him, Gil."

Grissom sits down barely hearing Catherine. He slumps in his chair. He is totally distraught, and is unraveling quickly. He is barely able to hold it together, all he can think about is Sara. He puts his head in his hands and lets ou a long sigh.

Cath: "Gil, are you okay? We will find her. We have the entire department working on it."

The phone rings Grissom looks at the caller ID, it's Brass. He answers it.

Griss: "What did you learn Jim?''

Brass: "Natalie had given a few cryptic clues but nothing much. We'll keep going, and I will let you know when we learn something."

Griss: "Thanks, keep me posted."

Brass: "We won't give up until we find her."

Griss: "Thanks."

He hangs up the phone, and as he does, a tear begins to run down his cheek. Catherine sees this and gets worried.

Cath: "What?"

Grissom just shakes his head.

Cath: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Griss: "I....We..... I don't know what I will do if she........"

Cath: "She will make it. we will find her! She's tough as nails!"

Griss (near crying): "Yeah."

Cath: "Do you want me to stay?"

Griss: "No, I need you to do your job and find her.''

Cath: "I'll go help Nick and Warrick, I'll call you the minute we find something."

Grissom says nothing as she leaves his office.

He begins to think of Sara. He remembers the youg girl in his seminar all those years ago. He remembers when she came to Vegas and how happy he was. He remembers when she came to him when she got the DUI. He remembers their first kiss, and the first time they made love. He gets up and sees her jacket on the back of a chair. He picks it up and smells it. It still has the Sara smell. He begins to sob.

Griss (to Sara): "Sara where are you?, I need you, I love you, Please be okay."

He has never felt this way about anyone before. He has been infatuated with women before and even dated a few but Sara was his soul mate; His other half. He sobs again.

Griss (to Sara): "Sara, honey hang on, we're coming.


	2. Chapter 2

_(GSR) Found_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch. 2**

Brass: "Where were you going?"

Natalie: "To watch."

Brass: "Watch what?"

Natalie: "Her."

Brass: "Where is she?" he said trying to stay calm because he has been at this for three hours.

Natalie begins to sing again.

Brass (firmly): "Natalie, where is Sara?"

Natalie: "Not here (she laughed), Not by the trees, not by the mountains."

Brass sees that she is giving clues and hopes that Catherine,who is watching, catches it too. He changes his tatics and begins to ask her different questions.

Brass: "Is she near the river?"

Natalie: "Yes"

Brass: "Is she near the lake?"

Natalie: ''No"

**Outside the Window**

Cath: "Get a map!!, and take notes."

Nick goes to find a map.

Everytime Brass asks a question they narrow their search area.

Brass hears a knock on the window.

Brass: "Excuse me for a moment."

He goes outside to talk to Catherine. Natalie starts to sing again.

Cath: "Keep her talking, we are working on locations."

Brass: "Okay, please get this right."

Brass goes inside and continues talking to Natalie.

* * *

Grissom is sitting at his desk still holding Sara's jacket. There is a knock at the door. It's Catherine.

Griss: "Come in." he said in a weak voice, it was obvious that he had been crying.

Catherine enters.

Cath: "We are making progress. She is being cryptic. But she is giving us clues. We are narrowing our search area."

Griss (in a calm voice): ''Good"

Catherine leaves without saying anymore. It's hard for her to see her friend in such pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_(GSR) Found_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch. 3**

Grissom is too tired to get mad. He just wants to find Sara. His first instinct is to run and go find her. But where would he look? He needs to follow the evidence just like he has always told his team. The evidence will lead them to Sara, _but will it be in time? _he thought. No!! he has to drive those thoughts from his head. Don't think like that. She is still alive, he can feel it in his bones. His thoughts turn to her again, and again the tears flow.

There is a knock at the door. It's Greg. He has the results of the soil analysis.

Griss: "Do you have something?"

Greg: "Yes"

Griss: "What is it?"

Greg: "The soil has high concentrations of polutants and particles of broken glass and pesticides. Judging from the soil type and content, I'd say we were looking for a wash or drainage ditch that leads from the city. I hope this helps."

Griss: "Thanks Greg. I'm sorry for earlier."

Greg: "No problem. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

Griss: "Talk to Catherine. They are looking at maps. This may help."

Greg leaves and finds Catherine to give her the new information.

Griss (to Sara): "Hang on Sara, we're close."


	4. Chapter 4

_(GSR) Found_

_By: CSI4always_

_Hi, ya'll, how do ya like the story so far? Well I'm sure ya'll already read this story before, but I had the older version of this story._

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Catherine barges in without knocking. Grissom looks up in shock. She is out of breath.

Cath: "We've got a possible location!! I've got a chopper on the way!!!"

Grissom almost couldn't believe it. He is paralyzed for a moment. He doesn't move or speak.

Cath: "Are you coming?!!"

Grissom grabs his jacket and runs out.

Griss: "Let's go now!!"

They go outside where the chopper is waiting for them. Grissom and Catherine get in the chopper and take off. Catherine gives the pilots the coordinates, they take off in the direction of the desert. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the location. It is a wash that is running with water due to the rain. There is a fair amount of flowing water. The spot light is moving back and forth. They are searching and searching.

Cath: "Stop!!! circle around."

Griss: "What?"

Cath: "I saw a car upside down;....... There! Set her down right there.

Grissom leaps from the chopper before it is completely on the ground. He runs to the car. He sees a hand but it's not moving!


	5. Chapter 5

_(GSR) Found_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch. 5**

Griss: "Sara, Sara"

He grabs her hand and squeezes it. It's cold. He feels for a pulse. It's weak but it's there.

Griss: "She's alive"

Cath: "I'll call for help" (into radio): "We found Sara Sidle, I need rescue crews and a Medivac here asap. She is trapped under a car!!"

Griss (to Sara): "Sara! Can you hear me?! Answer me!"

Sara weakly squeezes his hand, but says nothing.

Griss: "Help is on the way. Hang on!" He whispers to her "Sara, I love you."

She continues to hold his hand but the pressure of the car, and her injuries prohibit her from talking.

Thirty minutes later Nick and Warrick arrive. They see the rescue crew just getting ready to lift the car off Sara. Grissom is still sitting in the rain holding her hand. He continues to talk to her, but she can't respond.

Nick: "Grissom, you have to move and let them get her out."

Grissom finally gets up as the rescue crew begins to use the large inflatable air bags to move the car off Sara. When the car is finally off of her the paramedics rush in to help her. Nick and Warrick have to hold Grissom back. He is trying to get to Sara. She fas a large laceration on her head and broken ribs. She is having a hard time breathing. The paramedics get her ready for transport, and load her in the chopper. Grissom goes with her.

Griss (to team): "Process this scene. We heed to nail Natalie for this."

Cath: "Call when you know something.

Griss: "I will.''

Griss (to paramedic): "Can I talk to her?"

Paramedic: "Yes, but take it easy, she is very weak."

Griss: "Sara, can you hear me?"

Sara opens her eyes, and looks at Grissom. It is difficult for her to talk due to the oxygen mask she was wearing. She is weak and in obvious pain. Grissom sees that she is in pain and moves closer to her. He is close tom her face, and begins to stroke her hair.

Grissom (in tender voice): "I love you."

Sara (in weak, breathy voice): "I.......love.......you......too."


	6. Chapter 6

_(GSR) Found_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch. 6**

As they get to the hospital she passes out. The paramedics rush over and begin working on her again. She has a pulse, but she is very weak. When they land, Sara is rushed into the ER. Grissom goes to the waiting room.

Sara is in critical condition. The doctors work to stabilize her. She has seven fractured ribs, one which has punctured a lung, internal bleeding, a concussion, and a skull fracture.

The doctor came out to talk to Grissom. Grissom was sitting in the waiting room, with his face buried in his hands.

Doctor: "Excuse me, are you here for Sara Sidle?" Grissom jumps uo, his heart beating so fast it feels like it will explode. He is thinking _"Please let her be alive_."

Griss: "Yes"

Doctor: "We took her to surgery. She has a punctured lung, fractured ribs, a skull fracture, and internal bleeding that we have to get under control. She has lost a lot of blood."

Griss: "Will she........"

Doctor: "It depends, she could go either way. They need to get the bleeding stopped. I'll have someone take you to the surgical waiting room. You can wait there, and the surgeon will come talk to you when she is out of surgery. She is lucky to have made it this far."

Griss: "Thank you doctor."

Doctor: "Nurse, will you show this gentleman to the surgical waiting room, please."

Grissom follows the nurse to the waiting room. He calls Catherine to let her know what is going on. Also to check the progress at the scene. Then he waits. It takes three agonizing hours. Catherine walks in and talks to Grissom.

Cath: "Any news?"

Griss: "No" he said below a whisper.

Cath: "We processed what was left of the scene. The rain washed away most of the evidence. We found a few prints inside the car. We had the car towed to the garage at the lab. Nick is running the prints now. Warrick is working on the car.

Grissom nods his head and his thoughts return to Sara _"I can't loose you now. Please, Sara be ok..... I need you...... _

The silence is broken by the surgeon's voice. Grissom gets a start and jumps out of his seat.

Surg: "Dr. Grissom?"

Griss: "Yes" He was afraid to ask the question because it might be bad news.

Surg: "She made it through surgery. It was touch and go for a while. She is in critical condition. It could go either way. She lost a lot of blood. We need to keep her liver functioning. It sustained severe damage."

Grissom heard little after she made it.

Griss: "When can I see her?"

Surg: "Are you her husband?'

Griss: "Not yet. She has no blood relations."

Surg: "Let us get her settled in her room and I will come get you min about twenty minutes.

Griss: "Thak you, doctor. he shakes the surgeon's hand.

Intercom: **Code Blue in Recovery!, Code Blue in Recovery!!**

Surg: "Excuse me." he runs back through the doors.

Grissom stands frozen, staring at the doors as tears ran down his face.

Griss (in weak voice): "Sara!"


	7. Chapter 7

_(GSR) Found_

_By: CSI4always_

**Ch. 7**

Catherine comes to lead Grissom back to the chairs. He is shaking and unable to stand any longer, He collapses into the chair thinking _"Sara.......please don't die." _

The world moved in slow motion for the next twenty minutes. The surgeon came back out. Grissom stood again; too afraid to ask the question.

Surg: "We almost lost her. Her heart stopped beating, but we were able to bring her back.

Griss: "Can..........I see her?"

Surg: "Briefly, she needs to rest."

Griss: "Thanks"

The surgeon leads Grissom to Sara's room. He sees her for the first time all hooked up to machines and monitors. It hardly looked like Sara.

The surgeon puts a hand on his shoulder and suggests "Talk to her. She can hear you. It may help."

Grissom walks over and takes her hand. He sits in the chair and puts his head close to hers. He whispers to her.

Griss: "Sara..........Sara"

She stirs and opens her eyes. She is unable to speak because she has a breathing tube down her throat. grissom strokes her hair.

Griss: "Shhhh.......just rest. I love you. I'll be right here with you."

Surg: "We'll know more in the next twelve hours. It all depends on her liver. She had servere truama to her liver, that's where all the bleeding came from. If her liver continues to function, she should make it."

Griss: "Thank you. Is it alright if I stay, I don't want her to wake up alone."

Surg: "Yes, just let her rest."

Griss: "Thanks"

* * *

Warrick is dismantling the car they towed in.

Nick: "Got anything?"

Warrick: "Very little....... Wait!"

Nick: "What?"

Warrick: "Hand me the camera."

Nick gives him the camera. He takes a picture of a bloody fingerprint on the bumper of the car. He tests the blood. It is human. He takes a sample for DNA. He hands the camera and the blood sample to Nick.

Nick: "I'll run these.

Warrick: "I hope its enough."


End file.
